


杜鹃啼

by QxH



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: 梗来源：原文地址→https://marsjaena.postype.com/post/5738650这篇算是改写吧，故事大纲是类似的，但怎么改可能看我的喜好。我本人不会商用。必要时申请授权或者删除本文。看到冻太翻译的不知道为什么脑子一抽就想写了。
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

陆东植是个偷盗名贵珠宝的人，他干这行其实算不得是迫不得已。一个上不起美大的打工族，微薄的收入不能满足他对精致又闪亮物件的欲望。即使如此，转手倒卖的珠宝也不过在他手上停留那么个几天半月。他会慎重地给珠宝们拍一张纪念的照片夹在红色的日记本里，仿佛那就是他的人生保险箱。  
只是他这一生除了偷了珠宝，还偷过一个人的心。

一天他在新闻里看到大韩证券的徐会长拍下了一枚帕拉伊巴碧玺钻戒送给新婚的第二任妻子的新闻，不禁打起了钻戒的主意。  
那枚珍贵的帕拉伊巴碧玺戒指平时躺在女主人的卧室里，只在招待名流好友的宴会上，被女主人和订婚戒指一起戴在手上向来宾炫耀个几小时。  
戒指太大了，不可能趁人多的时候下手，因为那太引人注目。  
陆东植只好天天下班后都藏在松叶林里拿着望远镜观察。他慢慢地了解到了徐会长的一家。  
喜欢打猎的丈夫，年轻并追逐时尚的妻子，刚出生不久的小儿子，和不是在房间读书就是被打骂的大儿子。  
真是可怜，也不知道犯的是什么样的罪过。他无聊地想，凭空捏造出很多豪门故事和狗血剧情出来，直到时间到达了命中注定那天。

那天徐会长需要参加一个重要会议，夫人则提着行李抱着小儿子出了远门。陆东植觉得机会来了。  
他绕到西边走廊，有仆人忘记关上的窗口方便了他进入。  
夫人的化妆间里找到了那个密码箱，非常传统。帕拉伊巴碧玺钻戒藏在密码转盘后。陆东植小心谨慎地解密后开了箱取出了戒指盒，他松了口气转头对上一双黑色猫眼石似的眼睛。  
“大叔，你在偷夫人的戒指吗？”  
陆东植血液凝固了，他有点僵硬地直盯着面前的少年，仿佛他再出声陆东植就会像豹子一样将幼仔扑倒在地。  
见他不答，少年收拢手指回收了主导权：“大叔，把我带走，不然的话我要喊人了。”  
少年说话恹恹的，还带着些奶音。  
陆东植鬼使神差地觉得这个主意也不坏。他将戒指盒放进怀里，抱起少年，惊讶地发觉对方轻如鸿毛，入冬的精致毛衣下只不过一把瘦弱的脆骨。他心里酸涩，凭空冒出许多豪勇来。  
那天的天气冥冥中也助力，在他们爬出窗口后便电闪雷鸣，下起了瓢泼大雨。豪宅里的仆人忙于琐事，没有人发现窗外急奔的青年带着他们的大少爷消失在松叶林中……

等两人冒着雨回到陆东植的斗室家中，看着冷得发抖的七岁少年苍白的嘴唇，陆东植后悔了。他用毛巾飞快地擦拭着少年苍白的脸蛋，脱掉了自己的上衣，胡乱地擦拭掉水痕，便将少年湿透的衣物除下，把人抱进怀里。廉价房屋的热水器水烧得奇慢无比，也没有暖气和地热，他只能在棉被里把人用自己的体温烘暖。手忙脚乱后，少年还是发烧了。  
陆东植只好彻夜未眠地更换被少年额头捂热的汗巾。

擦拭汗液时瞥到的那些伤痕，像细细的绣花针扎着他的心房。  
“大叔，你把我养到成年，我就回报你十亿。”少年嘴巴吞着什么味道都没有的白粥，含糊地说道。  
陆东植嗤之以鼻，并没有跟小孩较真。“比起你以后能不能给我十亿，我更怀疑你跟着我受穷挨不住就回家了。”  
少年直起身来，放下汤勺，他挺直的背和秀气的手指无不彰显着他良好的家教。  
“不会的。那个家已经没有我的位置了。”

“消失的帕拉伊巴碧玺钻戒和大韩证券大公子，是谁人所为？”  
陆东植看着电视上滚动的新闻条幅，他按了下颤抖的右手。细细品味这句话后又可耻地感到安心。现下，处理好那枚戒指，可能就不会出事了。

（2）  
BGM:Main Theme-신세계 O.S.T 曹英沃(朴赞郁《新世界》)

养一个男孩和养一只宠物有什么区别？  
陆东植觉得这个问题就像贴在废弃学校墙壁上，斑驳的墙皮表面原来贴着已经公布了的正确答案，但凝固了的胶水上只留下支离破碎的词语，又凑不成完整的句子。答卷前仓促地决定了，日后去揭晓正确答案时，手足无措的迟暮感。

他时时望着少年精致秀气的侧脸出神。那双猫眼石一般的眼睛从来没变，但高挺的鼻梁，突出的喉结，深陷的眼窝，点点滴滴长成了一个俊秀青年的样子。  
如果穿上那些漂亮的定制西装，该是一个贵气的少爷的样子，陆东植时常沉湎于这种的想象。如果徐仁宇能够上贵族学校，能够穿着华服享用着美食，一定会像他本来该有的生活轨迹一样，生活在与自己毫无交集的一个华丽的世界里。  
而不是像现在这样，跟自己蜗居在斗室里。少年从小小的一团长成现在一米八多身高体长的模样，使得陆东植觉得房间日益逼仄。吃饭会碰到膝盖，刷牙会不小心背靠到青年宽阔的胸膛里。他甚至梦到青年长成一个十米高的巨人，一脚把他住的小居民楼给踩了，一手捞起他放进口袋里就去周游各国。  
这个梦说不上哪里但就是让陆东植觉得有点可耻，他藏在心底不想轻易地掏出去作为谈资。

小时候的徐仁宇并不是一个要求很多很娇气的孩子，他很好养活。只是说话老成得让陆东植发笑。  
他说自己不必去上学，只要陆东植给他买书就可以了。他已经早就识字，“去上学也不过是自习而已”。陆东植对大韩证券的势力也有些发怵，他一个未婚的大男人凭空多出来一个孩子也很奇怪，因此也就没有争取让他上学。居民楼里人情也十分淡漠，并没有人想要了解他们正在过的生活。  
等过了十三岁说要陆东植给他买一部电脑，这样他可以学一些“书本上没有的东西”。陆东植答应了，并擅自觉得这也是件好事。

虽然徐仁宇说话老气横秋，但某些时候陆东植还是记得对方是一个小孩。陆东植觉得自己欠徐仁宇一个童年玩伴，帕拉伊巴碧玺之后不再过那种半夜偷盗的生活。而是尽量下班后陪伴徐仁宇。他喜欢租碟看电影，特别是悬疑恐怖片，时不时拉上徐仁宇一起看电影。一开始他有所顾忌，认为小孩应该看合家欢，但却发现剧情太过无聊以至于谁都没有看得下去。于是他给徐仁宇放了《低俗小说》，小崽子看的目不转睛。  
他问电影里的歌词“女孩你今晚要变成一个女人”是什么意思，陆东植瞬时慌张又有点别扭，他支支吾吾地说：“就是……她和人做爱之后，她就变成了一个男人的女人。”  
“做爱是什么？”  
陆东植无奈地知道了作为孩子的徐仁宇原来也是会打破砂锅问到底的，但他无意助长孩子这方面的好奇心，就说“等你长大就知道了”。  
徐仁宇似乎听出了他语气中的不愉快，因此好长时间都没有再问这方面的事。

有一天，他忘记了科长叫自己带的会议资料。出了门还没上地铁就折回家，进了门发现徐仁宇在浴室里洗澡，铺在地上的床铺团成一团放在地上，对于洁癖如徐仁宇来说，这幅景象让陆东植心里有点异样但说不上哪里不太对劲。就在他翻找到文件准备出门的时候，光着上半身的徐仁宇从浴室里出来，晨光照在他沾满湿气的发梢和隐隐显现的腹肌上。他手上还抓着一条湿透了的内裤。  
陆东植并不知道自己的表情看起来多么地惊愕，他一时失语，不敢与青年灼灼的眼神对视。  
“叔叔，不是去上班了么？”  
“啊，忘记拿资料了……”  
陆东植说完穿上皮鞋，关上房门。站在楼道里思考自己是不是应该指导一下17岁的少年怎么应对晨勃……

（3）  
Bgm:The World That Is No Sympathy - A Dirty Carnival OST(曹英沃)

除了青春期的烦恼之外，也发生过让陆东植反思过自己教育方式的事。  
在徐仁宇8，9岁的时候，有次陆东植发现他在用脚踩公园里几个月大的小猫。他抱着孩子离开那奄奄一息的小猫，然后气得用力打了他屁股两下，说：“你怎么可以踩小猫？！它会痛的呀！我打你痛不痛？”  
徐仁宇咬着嘴唇，说：“痛。”  
“你踩小猫它也痛，知道吗？”  
于是陆东植开始有意识不给徐仁宇看过于血腥暴力的电影。

大韩证券不是没有试图寻找过失踪的徐仁宇，但也就悬赏区区几百万韩元，刊登在报纸上一个月后不了了之。  
小徐仁宇足不出户一个月，但他没什么怨言。陆东植托张七星将帕拉伊巴碧玺钻戒在黑市中卖掉后，换来一大笔钱供他养着小孩， 天天换着花样给他做好吃的，只盼着能把人养胖一点。  
等到孩子16岁了，他居然开始体谅陆东植又当妈又当爸又要上班的辛苦，说自己要开始学习做饭，要让叔叔下了班就有饭吃。陆东植欣慰地放手给孩子一个锻炼的机会。  
因此陆东植也相应的胖了一些，又因为办公室久坐不运动，导致一直以来都是珠圆玉润的样子。  
等到徐仁宇做饭之后，陆东植慢慢觉察到孩子并不喜欢吃传统的韩式泡菜。他老爱炖汤，像什么猪蹄花生汤，鲫鱼汤，土鸡汤轮着来，搞得陆东植吃得胸口酸胀。

陆东植没想到徐仲贤厚颜无耻地找上门来讨要大儿子回大韩证券。  
一天他下班后就发现公司门前停着辆迈巴赫，摇下的车窗后赫然是徐仲贤那张紧绷而严肃的脸。  
陆东植被请上车，直到到了酒店才知道，徐仁宇也被找到了。  
他穿着自己给他买的寒酸的宽大T恤和破洞牛仔裤，端坐在餐桌前。虽然孩子身上穿得寒酸，但起码仪态还是一如既往地文雅秀气。陆东植自我安慰道。  
“这次请陆先生吃饭，是报答陆先生对小儿十年的养育之恩。”  
徐仲贤的开场白差点让陆东植咽到，他拿起餐巾心虚地掩饰喉咙里的呕吐感。  
“平民的教育始终不足以让孩子成才，我相信陆先生如果为了小儿着想，一定会同意我这个观点。”徐仲贤双手交握在餐具前皮笑肉不笑地说。  
陆东植不知道怎么反驳他的说辞，盯着餐具上的金纹发愣。  
“所以我为了报答陆先生这十年对我们徐家的恩情，我将给你个人账户十亿韩元以表谢意。”  
陆东植抬头看看徐仲贤，扭头看徐仁宇一脸震怒，放在膝盖上的拳头都捏白了。  
他不解地反问道：“为什么要给我补偿这么大笔钱？不是，如果这么爱他当初为什么不花多点力气把孩子找回来？！”  
“陆先生可能不知道，我时日无多了。”  
原来徐仲贤得了急性脑瘤，随时可能病发不治，徐志勋年纪太小，只好花大力气将大儿子找过来，暂时学习管理公司。

“这就是你说的十亿报答吗？”陆东植出了酒店后站在街边低着头质问徐仁宇道。  
“不是的，叔叔！”徐仁宇急了，两只手轻轻地悬在陆东植双臂上，想抱又不敢。  
“你应该回去大韩，那个公司其实本来就是你的东西……”陆东植低低地说，他手向后握住徐仁宇的手掌，“过几天你就18岁了，现在陪我去喝一杯吧……”

陆东植和徐仁宇在一家街边的烤肠店抚慰在高级餐厅没有吃饱的肚子，徐仁宇见陆东植不说话只闷头喝酒便劝道：“叔叔，你酒量不好别喝太多，等下头疼啊。”  
“你爸真的很过分……他就是在糟蹋你……糟蹋你的人生……”话音刚落陆东植就醉倒了。

回到家，将喝醉的叔叔扶到床上后，徐仁宇不舍地手指摸着陆东植的嘴唇。  
他摸了好一段时间，见人完全没有醒来的迹象，便脱掉了陆东植的西装外套和长裤，也上了床，将比自己小了一圈的叔叔抱在怀里。徐仁宇贪婪地把鼻子埋在陆东植头发里，两只宽大的手掌从叔叔小巧的腰窝往下探，那白色内裤的橡皮筋压着他手上疯狂跳动的青筋。将内裤退到叔叔的大腿后，饱满的臀丘柔软地随着手掌挤压而弹动。陆东植敏感地哼哼，顺从地窝在徐仁宇的怀里没有反抗。徐仁宇继而大着胆子揉捏叔叔的臀肉，他半勃的阴茎顶进叔叔柔软细腻的会阴间磨蹭。陆东植似乎被蹭得不耐烦，他嘴里含糊不清地叫着仁宇的名字，臀部往上抬想逃离那粗壮的肉茎侵犯。他粉色绵软的性器蹭着徐仁宇结实的腹肌慢慢变硬了。徐仁宇将他的内裤拉到腿弯，托着他被揉捏得通红的屁股坐了起来，那上翘的阴茎便塞进了两团丰满的臀肉里。陆东植股缝发痒，腰肢难耐地磨蹭着又硬又烫的肉棒。  
“叔叔别蹭了......再蹭我忍不住了......”徐仁宇忍得辛苦，那膨胀的欲望只想捣进叔叔可爱的嫩穴里驰骋。让叔叔像成人片里的bottom一样，快乐地高潮，射出潮湿的精液。“......仁宇......好大...哈......”陆东植不受控制地想起那个巨人徐仁宇的梦境，他支离破碎的言语在初次抱着迷恋之人的徐仁宇耳朵里是赤裸裸的恭维和勾引。  
“叔叔喜欢......仁宇吗……？”徐仁宇两只手指挤进叔叔的后穴贴着他耳垂焦急地问。“喜欢......仁宇是个乖孩子......”  
乖孩子心里窃喜并把硬硬的肉棒塞进了叔叔的肉穴里，陆东植因为撕裂一样的痛苦而推拒着青年结实的臂膀。徐仁宇只好脱掉叔叔的衬衫用唇舌爱抚起他胸前敏感的豆粒，陆东植近日来胀痛得令人不安的胸乳敏感地变大了。那两颗红豆沾上了唾液并因为发情而颜色加深，这让玩弄者徐仁宇很有成就感。快感让动情的后穴松软地含着肉棒，肠液一波一波地溅在埋在深处的龟头上。徐仁宇难以自控地挺着腰操干着叔叔柔软的肉穴，汗液和穴口附近的淫液随着抽插而发出令人脸红的细密水声。徐仁宇勾着陆东植的舌头亲吻，陆东植亲了一会忽然委屈地呜咽道：“胸好痛......要亲亲......”  
徐仁宇被勾得头脑发热，他把头埋在陆东植的胸口，用唇舌奸淫两颗胀痛的乳粒。他用舌尖把硬硬的乳粒按进柔软的乳晕里，陆东植就会缩紧穴肉，把身体里的肉棒又吃进去一点。舔着乳蕊的徐仁宇尝到了一点乳香味，他讶异地停了下来，陆东植被舔出乳液，乳白色的一颗乳汁挂在红色的乳晕上。“叔叔，你的乳头被我操出奶了......”徐仁宇咬着陆东植的耳垂，一边用力顶入他体内一边低低地说。  
“淫荡的叔叔想做仁宇的乳娘还是情人呢？”陆东植沉浸在肉棒顶弄着他湿答答的穴道快感中，还想要他玩自己胀痛的双乳，便说：“乳娘……”“好，但是乳娘的屁股里怎么塞着孩子的肉棒呢……”说着埋头吸着那甜甜的奶头来。

TBC


	2. 2

(4)  
Bgm: Killer-Kali Uchis

“陆先生，你我心知肚明。徐仁宇那样的人就是一只野兽。”  
徐仲贤随意的把手搭在放着花瓶的斗柜上，声音略有一丝疲惫。他瞄到陆东植脖子边一块深红色的印记，眼神露出一丝厌恶。  
“野兽不管由谁来抚养，都不会改变它们的本性。”  
“十年前你看到我们打骂他，是因为他毫无兄弟手足之情，年纪那么小，就想闷  
死志勋。这种心狠手辣的歹毒，说到底都是他的本性。”  
陆东植动了动酸软的脖颈，把头扭向病房窗边，不发一语。

他其实记得那一晚发生的片段，事情发生的时候也还有部分意识。第二天陆东植在一阵高热中醒来，健壮的青年温热的身体圈抱着自己，焦急地拿着沾了水的毛巾擦着他身上粘腻的体液。  
下体因为抬腿而传来撕裂感，陆东植疲倦的眼皮都很难撑开。  
徐仁宇用宽大的手掌贴在他额头上测温：“叔叔，你发烧了……”  
“嗯……我要请假才行……”  
“我已经帮你请假了……我们去医院吧，好吗？”  
“不，不要去医院......”陆东植侧过脸，把额头抵在冰凉的枕巾上，说：“去医院很丢脸……”  
徐仁宇顿了顿，不言不语地擦着陆东植的身体。

“既然知道你儿子是不听话的野兽，起码也请好好看住他。”陆东植背对着徐仲贤，望着窗外说。  
陆东植进医院第二晚，徐仁宇就悄悄摸进病房。  
他以为陆东植睡着了，爬上病床就把人搂在怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋在叔叔的肩窝里蹭。陆东植推开他，只觉恨不得把人脑袋往墙上敲醒：“你不在家学习来医院干嘛？！”  
“我怕叔叔寂寞......”青年可怜巴巴地望着陆东植，一下让硬起心肠的人都软化了。  
陆东植别过头去，深吸了一口气。  
“……这是不对的，我们不应该这样。你本来应该早点上学，上好的大学，然后娶妻生子，组建自己的家庭。”  
他的声音被青年冷硬地打断：“我不需要什么家庭，我只要叔叔。”  
陆东植咽了咽唾沫，沉下声音说：“……但是我需要。我从来没有跟你说过，我想过要有一个家庭的……只是碍于带着你的关系，所以我一直不敢去相亲。”  
徐仁宇热切的眼神变了，他圈着陆东植腰的手臂肌肉僵硬。“叔叔……想要的是女人？”  
陆东植盯着徐仁宇双眼说：“对，我对男人不感兴趣。”

陆东植并不知道他说的话是否伤害了一个年轻人的自尊，但徐仁宇从此在他生活中消失了。徐仲贤电话说他已经把徐仁宇接回了徐家，因为小崽子不知道为什么非常懂电脑技术，会花点钱让他上首尔最好的大学，他希望陆东植从此与徐仁宇永不相见。  
陆东植挂了电话，坐在空旷了的斗室里，心像被挖穿了一个洞。

为了填补那个空洞，他同意了同事吴美珠对自己的追求。对方是个圆脸的、娇小的女孩子，总是在上班的时候忍不住将视线黏在他身上——就跟在家的徐仁宇一样。这让他总是触发起某些回忆。长大了的徐仁宇还是很喜欢拥抱陆东植，把下巴放在陆东植的肩窝里，偶尔半夜醒来会发现孩子跑到床上和自己挤一块睡，早上又回到自己的床铺那边等等。  
他和吴美珠没什么共同爱好，但为了满足女孩子约会的需要而约她去情侣们常去的餐厅。

吴美珠没想到木讷的前辈同意了和自己出来吃饭。于是她尽心打扮了自己，以最美的姿态出现在陆东植面前。  
陆东植一如既往地温吞和啰嗦，他提到对朝九晚五生活的厌倦：“以前是因为要养家糊口，所以一直忍耐了下来。现在才发现一直和数字打交道的生活不是我想要的。”  
吴美珠心底咯噔一下，问：“那……前辈想要什么样的工作呢？”  
陆东植表情不太自然地说：“啊，我只是随便感慨一下……”  
吴美珠没有遗漏掉前一句话的信息，她又问：“前辈说养家糊口，难道以前结过婚同事们都不知道吗？”  
“不，不是……啊哈哈”陆东植尴尬地说，“是亲戚的小孩，孤儿……孤儿，现在有人收养了，哈哈！”  
吴美珠有点惊讶，她应和道：“啊……原来如此。”  
觥筹交错间，陆东植想起那个徐仁宇回到徐家后幸福的图景。他感到一种带着心酸的满足，却还是填不满心中的空洞。

(5)  
bgm: Here She Comes Again - Röyksopp

就这样他糊里糊涂地和吴美珠保持了一种暧昧的关系，他们牵手拥抱但不亲吻。陆东植尽量满足吴美珠少女式的，对恋爱的想象。  
直到三年后，公司里忽然有了传闻，说他们将要被另外一家证券公司收购。  
那家证券公司叫大韩证券。  
陆东植看见白纸黑字的新闻挂在网上时还觉得仿佛在做梦，他想辞职，却还是抱着一点点侥幸心理装作局外人似的继续工作。

这晚吴美珠约陆东植去吃法餐。正当陆东植在想点什么菜时，他眼角扫到有人靠近。陆东植对以为是服务生的人说：“我想点……”  
他抬头对上徐仁宇的双眼，不由得愣住了。  
以前迫于贫穷只能穿普通T恤和破洞牛仔裤的青年，现在穿着昂贵的三件式西装，往上梳着刘海露出光洁的额头。  
“叔叔，没想到我们再见了。”  
陆东植白天听闻收购案悬着的心落到肚子里，但又不免心悸。  
他双眼无法从徐仁宇身上离开又支支吾吾的样子让吴美珠感到非常不安。

“这位是你的同事吗？”徐仁宇分了点眼神给吴美珠。  
吴美珠皱眉说：“不，我是他女朋友。”  
“女朋友？你确定？叔叔只不过是想要一个家庭而已，他根本不知道怎么讨女孩子欢心。”  
这抬杠产生了令人窒息的静默。  
陆东植觉得如芒刺在背，他强打精神，说：“这位吴美珠是我的女朋友。这位是大韩证券会长的……”  
“我是大韩的徐理事。”徐仁宇抢下话头敷衍地点了点头，拉开椅子就坐在陆东植旁边。  
“徐理事认识我们东植吗？”吴美珠试图打开话题，她话刚说完就被徐仁宇的眼刀劈中，吃下的牛扒差点噎到喉咙。  
“认识，我们是很亲密的关系。”  
陆东植咬了咬嘴唇，他觉得脑袋要爆炸了。  
“徐理事以前住在我家，所以我们认识蛮久了。”  
“啊！徐理事就是你说的那个孤儿？”  
徐仁宇下巴一抬，以为自己听错：“什么孤儿？”  
陆东植慌忙补救：“我看他人见人不爱的样子，以为他是孤儿。”  
徐仁宇见状不语。

就三个人尬聊了一晚，好不容易把饭吃完准备回家时。陆东植想上洗手间，他没有注意到徐仁宇跟在他身后。解了手的陆东植被徐仁宇逼到墙角处，他一抬头，鼻尖刚好碰到徐仁宇的下巴。陆东植被困在徐仁宇的双臂之间。  
“五年了，叔叔居然有了女朋友？你亲过她吗？你们做爱了吗？”  
陆东植陷入某些令人脚趾卷缩的回忆里，但那段回忆里拥抱他的并不是吴美珠。他避开那双咄咄逼人的眼睛，点了点头。徐仁宇抬起陆东植的下巴，强迫他看着自己。  
他的呼吸轻拂在陆东植的脸上，徐仁宇在盯着自己的嘴唇。陆东植也默默地望着他的嘴唇，徐仁宇忽然用膝盖顶进他两腿之间，性器隔着衣服被徐仁宇的大腿摩挲着，陆东植情不自禁地张开嘴，发出了一声舒服的叹息。  
徐仁宇追着他那声叹息含住了他的唇珠，舔了几下才加深了这个吻。唇舌交融也融化了陆东植的意识。  
徐仁宇吻着他的耳廓轻声说：“她知道你喜欢被我干吗？我猜她不知道你喜欢我咬你的乳头吧？”  
陆东植无意识地收缩着后穴，趴在徐仁宇的怀里，像一只希望主人再多挠挠下巴的猫。


	3. 3

(6)  
bgm: Villanelle - Jo Blankenburg

徐仁宇说完话就走了，把陆东植一个人留在洗手间里。他只好用手安慰自己像毒瘾发作似的膨胀发硬的下体。  
这时有人闯进了洗手间，是个骂骂咧咧的醉酒男人，陆东植慌忙拉下衣摆躲进厕所隔间里。  
他脑海里那丝绮想被刚才一惊一乍打消了，但身上沾染的徐仁宇身上的香水味消散不去。  
陆东植用手搓了搓脸，觉得这家餐厅不能再来了。

有些东西一旦品尝过后，就会让人对那种滋味难以忘怀，比如珠宝。陆东植打开家里唯一一个上了锁的小保险箱，里面放着他这些年存的钱和一个影集。  
影集里放着各式偷盗而来的珠宝照片，帕拉伊巴碧玺钻戒前偷过的，帕拉伊巴碧玺钻戒后偷过的，中间夹着十年的空白页。  
最近偷盗珠宝越来越难了，价值也越来越低。人们开始不喜欢贵重宝石珠宝，而是戴起来各种廉价玩意儿。陆东植也试过买一些自己喜欢的珠宝收藏，但深夜潜入别人的私宅，穿过千万重障碍得到一件宝物的刺激感一直无可替代。  
这五年里他一直尝试偷猫眼石珠宝，淳厚迷人的酒红色猫眼石环钻戒，草绿色猫眼项链……没有一款及得上某一双可爱的黑色眼睛。

自从那天吃完饭后，吴美珠跟陆东植的关系变得古怪起来。她不再频繁地约陆东植出去约会，给他发的短信也少了。  
公司被收购后公布裁员名单，陆东植赫然发现吴美珠位列其中。  
名单公布后，吴美珠约他出来见面。  
“欧巴，我们分手吧。”  
“为什么突然……？”  
“其实你对我也没什么感觉不是吗？虽然说我不太喜欢交往后一下子就非常亲密，但我也不是……我也希望我们可以做进一步的事。”  
陆东植无言，他发现自己没办法违心地表示挽留。只好含糊地祝她快点找到新工作，展开新的生活。

收购案完成后，公司逐渐进入正轨。徐仁宇直接就任公司的代表。大家都对这个22岁的年轻代表充满好奇，就在众人八卦他有过神隐的童年时又有新闻记者爆了一个惊人信息。  
“22岁大韩证券会长传奇大儿子徐仁宇或于本月月底与神秘富豪千金订婚！”  
新闻里不仅八卦了一番徐仁宇消失了十年后又被徐家找回的奇迹，还详细地描写了他17岁开始跟着徐仲贤学习公司管理取得的各种有目共睹的成绩。结尾则轻描淡写地说了下标题的后半句，信息来源还语焉不详。众人对这种吸人眼球的报道又是唾弃又是着迷，纷纷想要采访徐仁宇问他订婚的事是不是真的，对方是谁？  
甚至有同事跟踪徐仁宇，想知道他平常都在哪几楼开会，哪一层楼上洗手间，好趁机跟他套套私人关系的近乎。  
陆东植觉得自己没有这些人这么无聊，但他还是忍不住一有机会就看看这些新闻，好了解他离开的五年里孩子都发生了什么事。

有一家媒体突破了重重障碍争取到了对徐仁宇的独家专访，他回答了很多大家关心的提问，说新娘是自己在大学期间认识的同学，不是什么富豪千金，希望大家离他私生活远一点。又说因为新娘非常喜欢漂亮的珠宝首饰，所以会像十年前徐仲贤一样，购置一些名贵的首饰赠送给订婚的女朋友。  
采访一出来大部分人都表示十分羡慕这名神秘的女朋友，但就是不知道幸运的女友到底是谁。  
没多久公司的资产运营部因为新的业务组成了资产管理运营三组。陆东植被调去做组长。这个组除了加班多这个“优点”之外，还有一个特点是经常要向徐仁宇汇报工作。

陆东植和运营部部长汇报完工作后，徐仁宇挥手让部长出去。陆东植揣揣不安地留下，然后就被徐仁宇抓着下巴亲得头晕脑胀后才被请出代表办公室。  
一来二去陆东植不得不承认一个事实，他好像正在跟徐仁宇偷情。

（7）  
bgm:La rédaction - Philippe Rombi

繁重的工作并没有让陆东植感到身心疲惫，他反而觉得每天过得紧张刺激。  
徐仁宇总是在公司里各种无人的角落亲他，或者把他的手放在自己已经变得很大的掌心里，捏着他的指节。  
陆东植觉得徐仁宇这种明目张胆的态度非常无耻，他实在忍不住对徐仁宇说：“你的未婚妻是谁？我们这样……”  
“哈，我们这样不好，是吗？”徐仁宇截断了陆东植未尽的话语，然后双手一前一后贴在陆东植前胸后背上，说：“叔叔这五年瘦了呢。果然不应该将你交给其他人。”  
陆东植脸红耳热地反驳：“什么交给其他人……”  
“叔叔想知道我未婚妻是谁，是因为吃醋了吗？”  
陆东植像被踩了尾巴的猫一样叫道：“我没有！你不要误会……毕竟她是要和你结婚的人，我总得知道她是什么样的人吧？”  
“为什么你要知道？你知道了又怎样？”  
陆东植沉默地望着徐仁宇受伤的双眼，心里像被醋酸浸泡过一样又辣又疼。他心虚地垂下眼睑，说：“不能怎样，但我想要关心你，不可以吗？”  
徐仁宇深吸了一口气，他搭在陆东植肩膀上的手像漂浮在空中。  
“叔叔，你真的很残忍……其实你当初就因该拿着会长的十亿元有多远滚多远。”  
他说完起身离开，留给陆东植一个决绝的背影。

次日新闻记者又带来了一个旁人眼里纯属八卦的信息，徐仁宇被拍到在慈善珠宝拍卖会上给新娘拍下了一只复古风格的紫蓝色猫眼石钻戒，和一对月光石乳钉。公司不少人都开始私底下说徐仁宇和他的新娘看来玩的很开，更加迫不及待想知道订婚的女主角到底是谁。  
陆东植看到拍卖行网站上挂出的那两件珠宝，心里五味杂陈。那只紫蓝色猫眼石钻戒真的太美了，他看着图片就想要触摸一下戒指。至于乳钉，他没法想象难以想象哪个女人可以忍受他这么粗暴的关系……

纠结的陆东植神游天外，开会时被徐仁宇抓了来训了一顿。在场的高管老头看着陆东植被小了十五岁的徐仁宇训话，不由得皮紧。

晚上陆东植心情阴郁地难以入睡，好不容易睡着，却做了一个梦。他梦见自己和徐仁宇接吻，那人不停地喊他叔叔，“好可爱......好色......”说着扒掉他上衣抚弄着陆东植的胸乳，陆东植才发现自己的乳头穿了孔扎上了两枚月光石乳钉。乳钉上月光石周围嵌了一圈细碎的小钻石，日晒鲜少的胸脯上，乳蕊在月光石蓝紫色反射光的映衬下显得更加鲜红欲滴，乳珠只是在徐仁宇的注视下便红肿翘立起来。徐仁宇笑了笑，亲了一边的乳珠，过会儿不满地咬着敏感的乳尖迫使陆东植因为快感而求饶。  
“叔叔瘦了......没有奶了，仁宇想喝奶怎么办？”  
“啊哈......喝别的！没有了……挤不出奶哈啊……”  
徐仁宇满意地俯身往下找到陆东植的肉茎，一口吞进嘴里，像舔着什么美味的棒棒糖似的。陆东植不禁挺起胯部，腰肢随着徐仁宇的嘴巴吞咽而蹭动。他觉得胸乳一阵空虚，便用双手轻轻地拨弄着两边乳尖，荡得毫不做作。  
徐仁宇见状停下嘴巴的动作，托着陆东植的腰倒了一把润滑液便把人屁股往自己阴茎上摁。  
换着角度蹂躏他的徐仁宇那汗湿的皮肤闪闪发亮，陆东植抱着这个成熟健壮男人背部，两人身体交融......

第二天陆东植醒来看到凌乱的床铺，和自己黏湿的内裤，他不仅回忆起一些甜蜜又好笑的往事，以至于上班迟到了十分钟。

徐代表订婚的那天真的到来了。新娘是一个清纯可人的美人，唯一让人有点奇怪的是，没有人知道她从哪里来，只知道她是徐仁宇的大学同学。


	4. 4

（8）

不知道什么时候下起了毛毛细雨，参加订婚礼的人都躲到小礼堂里去了。大家一边闲谈一边喝着香槟，有的人对订婚戒指和乳钉没有出现的事耿耿于怀，甚至八卦起了财阀密辛。  
陆东植发现新人只出现在和宾客打招呼的环节中，后续人影都不见。有种奇怪的感觉让他浑身不自在。  
他顶着毛毛雨穿过走廊，在小礼堂外面的林荫道上碰见了新人。  
男人低头和穿着白色礼服的女人在说话，这个画面美好的令人刺目。陆东植一步步靠近他们，目不转睛地注视着男人插在兜里又拍了拍新娘的手。  
亲密的谈话似乎结束了，男人抬起头来，陆东植赶紧闪身躲在廊柱后面。不知道为什么，两人分开两个方向消失了。陆东植瞄到他们没有戴订婚戒指。  
真的奇怪，难道紫蓝色猫眼石钻戒不见了吗？陆东植告诉自己只是因为好奇，他打算去找一找这枚钻戒的下落。

小礼堂后面有一个小型天主教堂，教堂因为订婚仪式空置了。陆东植从侧门进去，教堂里格外空旷幽静，只有教坛旁边的耳室的灯亮着。  
陆东植知道那里是新人的休息室和化妆间，他轻轻地走上前去，才从半掩的门缝里发现休息室里并没有人。  
一只丝绒珠宝盒放在化妆台前面，陆东植悄悄走近，他打开盒子看到一只紫蓝色猫眼石钻戒和一只酒红色猫眼石钻戒，旁边还放着月光石的乳钉。  
“......应该把相机带过来的。”陆东植轻声自言自语道。酒红色猫眼石钻戒比紫蓝色的尺寸大了一点点，他猜是徐仁宇的订婚戒指。  
他把手指探进戒圈，比自己的无名指大了一点点。没想到时间这么快过去了，徐仁宇的小手变得比他的更大更长，自己的手则一直没什么变化。

他看着戒指过于入迷，完全没有意识到自己被拢在他人的怀中。  
“抓到你了，叔叔。”  
陆东植倏然一惊，才发现徐仁宇就站在他身后。他十指被徐仁宇的大手牢牢相扣，徐仁宇把下巴放在他肩膀上跟他咬耳朵：“戒指很喜欢吗？想要吗？”  
陆东植看着化妆镜映出的新郎俊朗的眉眼，欣慰又心悸。“很……很美，很少有的猫眼石。”  
徐仁宇笑了笑，整个人靠在陆东植身上，说：“可是为什么自从我离开你之后，你偷的都是猫眼石？”  
陆东植皱眉，问：“你怎么知道我……？”  
“……我一直关注着叔叔喔，我甚至知道你连吴美珠都没有亲吻过。”  
徐仁宇的手指从陆东植的下唇划过，他的鼻息弄得陆东植浑身发热，双腿似乎快支撑不住两个人的重量而发软，陆东植的手抵着化妆台。  
徐仁宇见状含住了陆东植的耳垂，牙齿轻轻磨着那点痒肉。

他把紫蓝色那只猫眼石钻戒戴在陆东植无名指上，戒圈和手指完美契合，好像就是专门为了陆东植打造的一样。  
“这……不是我应该戴的东西……”陆东植紧紧地抓着自己上衣一角，徐仁宇一边剥落他身上的衣服，一边示威性地咬了他肩膀一口，留下一个印记。  
“这是买来给我的未婚妻戴的，没有别人，就是叔叔。”  
“你……别胡闹！那个女生怎么办？”陆东植慌乱地发现他上衣已经不翼而飞了，只好双臂环抱着自己的肩膀。  
“跟她一点关系都没有啊……”徐仁宇手伸进陆东植内裤里，抓着半勃起的阴茎就撸动起来。  
陆东植像受惊的兔子，又用手抓着徐仁宇的小臂，希望他赶紧停止。


	5. 5

（9）  
时隔五年真正的做爱比喝醉了的第一次还要让人神魂颠倒。徐仁宇好像想让他沉溺在无止境的高潮里，一开始站着进入了他扶着化妆台抬臀上翘的甬道，那粗大的阳具用诡异的角度粗暴地摩擦着腺体。陆东植柔软的臀肉被色情地拍打着，刚进入时酸涩紧绷的穴口柔媚地吞吐着暴着青筋怒张的肉根。抓着化妆台边缘的陆东植随着撞击喉中吐露意义不明的哼叫，他抬眼看着镜中沉溺于欲望的自己，那通红的脸庞和微张的嘴唇，还有迷茫而破碎的眼神，因为汗珠而发亮的胸乳，滴着津液勃起的阴茎，太不像话了……  
徐仁宇也发现了他在看镜子，他捏着叔叔没有合拢的嘴巴说：“叔叔发情的样子真的太淫荡了，不能被我以外的人看见。”  
说着把下体拔了出来，陆东植发出了绵软的赞叹，徐仁宇捏了把臀肉把人转过来，抬起陆东植的一条腿又进入了他身体里。  
存在感过于强烈的肉茎还是干到了骚点，陆东植敏感地浑身颤抖，肉柱僵直地挺立着，徐仁宇用手指擦了擦马眼，一股浓浓的精液就喷射了出来。  
陆东植高潮的肠道痒痒的，夹着徐仁宇还硬着的肉棒像舔着一根棒棒糖。他舒服地挪动着屁股把还硬着的糖吞进去多一些，徐仁宇咬着牙摁着他的屁股把人抱坐在沙发上操，嘴巴像小孩一样咬着陆东植敏感红肿的乳首。  
陆东植湿润的肉壁因为乳粒轮流被玩弄的快感而持续收缩着，嘴巴也控制不住发出呻吟。“哈啊……里面好痒......嗯……那里好舒服......”  
“叔叔的身体还是这么诚实......今天仁宇要让叔叔舒服地哭着叫上一整天......”  
说着就抓起陆东植的脚腕把人推到在沙发上狠狠地撞进他体内，

陆东植敞开着大腿随波逐流地被顶弄着，因为不断地插入而红肿的穴口处溢出肠液。陆东植手放在徐仁宇小时候的伤疤上，那些疤痕颜色变浅了，并因为伤疤主人长大了的身体变得没有以前那么瞩目。他吸着徐仁宇的肉棒，想要他快点射，却被他掐着腰从体内拔了出来。徐仁宇抬起身来，捏着勃发怒张的肉棒，抵着刚刚被玩弄得充血红肿的乳尖 摩擦了起来，白嫩的胸脯上原本柔软的突起硬得像颗小石头，让大龟头分泌出来的粘液干湿了。陆东植失神地盯着胸前那硕大的龟头，嘴巴空虚地含着自己的手指。  
“想含着吗？”那低沉的男性嗓音发出了诱惑的邀请，陆东植整张脸被欲望熏蒸得像熟透了的桃子一样红润饱满，他不自觉地张开嘴舔了舔滴着黏液的龟头。不是什么好吃的味道，但他忍不住想象这硕大的玩意儿刚才怎么把自己弄到高潮不断，嘴巴还是乖巧地含着肉棒用舌头顶着。他夹紧双腿，穴肉空虚地蠕动着。徐仁宇舔着下唇操着陆东植的嘴巴，叔叔技巧不太好，牙齿有点磕着，他拍拍陆东植通红的脸颊，分开他的双腿，又把肉棒放进贪吃的小穴里。那食髓知味的肠道狡猾得很，一紧一紧地绞得人头皮发麻，徐仁宇快速而粗暴地掐着叔叔软腻的腰，又深又快地撞着他体内的骚点。陆东植夹着俯在身上的男人不断怂动的腰臀射了，他手掐着男人宽阔的背肌喊着对方的名字，同时屁股紧咬着射进一阵温热的液体的肉棒。  
“叔叔下面的小嘴太厉害了，一直咬着我不放。”徐仁宇摸着陆东植高潮过后轻颤的身体，头埋在他肩窝里亲亲咬咬，变软的肉棒埋在不停蠕动的肉穴里不肯出来。  
陆东植想否认张嘴却发现自己声音嘶哑，他推着身上像浆糊一样的男人想要他走开：“不是啊……我累了你快拔出来……”  
“叔叔射了两次，我才射了一次，不公平。让我再射一次给叔叔吧。”青年在他耳边撒娇，陆东植顿时清醒了。  
“……我迟早被你玩死，不要！”然而人还是被徐仁宇翻过去，他的股缝夹着徐仁宇的阴茎，刚才射进去的精液被带了出来。  
等那贴着股缝摩擦的肉棒硬了之后，又插进陆东植的后穴，不遗余力地操弄那湿漉漉的穴肉……

睁开眼意识回笼后，身体各处肌肉都在叫嚣着疼痛。唯独屁股像是空荡荡的，应该夹着什么东西。  
他似乎躺在一处安静的房间里，蕾丝边装饰的洁白床幔挡住了他的视线。陆东植动了动身体却发现双腿被束缚带绑在床尾栏杆上。  
跟徐仁宇做爱留下的各种痕迹让陆东植的皮肤敏感不已，他起身想解开腿上的束缚，却使不上力气。  
陆东植泄气地躺在床上，盯着床顶内心咒骂徐仁宇，却发现自己在回忆徐仁宇那根肉棒的形状，硬度和热度的记忆鲜活如初。仅仅是在回想前面就硬了，穴肉也不由自主地蠕动着，想要吞吐些什么。双乳发情般勃起，却有些疼。低头一看原来是不知道什么时候打的乳洞上，穿透了乳晕的乳钉正是那对月光石。  
“我要给叔叔我的专属标记，这样你就不会再离开我了。”  
半梦半醒间徐仁宇似乎抱着陆东植说道。

原来梦是真的。


	6. 6

（10）  
陆东植嘶哑地求救，希望有人来松绑：“有人吗？”  
安静的房间里只有风窃窃私语的声音，床幔则在一边附和。  
陆东植闭了闭眼，带着一丝自暴自弃说：“仁宇在吗？我浑身都疼……”  
跟20出头徐仁宇不知廉耻地做爱，还被赤身裸体地绑在床边，如果被外人发现，陆东植实在是不知道应该怎么自处。  
不久，有个脚步声慢慢走近，掀开床幔的是十几个小时前和他耳鬓厮磨的男人。  
他脸上是早晨8点阳光般的笑容，“叔叔醒了，抱歉，刚刚打了个电话。”  
说着坐上床，摸着陆东植赤裸的脚踝给他按摩。  
“我已经事先替叔叔请了假，可以好好休息几天了。”他的嗓音慵懒又轻松，好像在说一件字面意思上无关紧要的事。  
“快把我松开！”陆东植抓着他结实的肩膀，“你绑着我的腿到底算计着什么？！”  
徐仁宇笑容一滞，解开了他腿上的束缚带，神情有些受伤地说：“我只是不想叔叔一醒来，就再一次离开我而已。”  
这话说出来像一把刀插在陆东植心上，他不禁抓了抓徐仁宇那宽大的手掌。徐仁宇沉默不语地任他捏着自己的手，眼睛却在叔叔赤裸的，留着自己的指痕的大腿上流连。  
陆东植深吸一口气，打算硬起心肠来不回应他的示弱：“不管怎么说，你绑着我是不对的，我要去洗漱了。”  
说着推开徐仁宇就要起来，谁知腿一弯就往床下栽，被那罪魁祸首一把捞进怀里。  
徐仁宇笑着亲了亲叔叔的卷发，毫不费力地把人整个抱起来。  
“让我抱着叔叔去洗漱吧。”  
陆东植无奈就从了。  
到了厕所，下腹坠胀的陆东植又扭捏起来。他不想在徐仁宇的注视下尿尿。  
“你把我放到马桶上然后出去就行了……”他拍拍青年的肩膀，示意道。  
徐仁宇却把人放下，圈着陆东植的上半身，另一只手揉着他的性器不怀好意地说：“没事的，我扶着叔叔尿出来就好，乖～”  
陆东植脸色潮红地靠在徐仁宇胸前，没忍住尿了出来，他羞耻地踩着徐仁宇的脚，大腿因为快感微微打颤。  
陆东植一抬头就见面前的镜子里映照出自己深陷情欲里的脸，以及赤裸的身上徐仁宇留下的各种痕迹。他的视线和镜子里的徐仁宇交汇，男人眼中的热意和透过西裤抵着自己臀部的肉棒，让他好像身体又一次被欲望刺穿了。

请假其实就是被软禁在那个挂着白色床幔的房间里，每天都要被精力十分充沛的青年在床上折腾得死去活来。那对新打的乳孔擦了外伤药好得很快，每次做爱时戴着月光石乳钉被徐仁宇玩得红肿充血。陆东植的胸部被改造成只能穿轻柔的绸纱面料的衣服，不然就会被衣服粗糙的表面磨得生疼。  
徐仁宇每天晚上都抱着一打新做的衣服过来，有丝质的衬衫和上衣给他换上。那些柔软细腻的面料仅仅是一层薄纱，遮挡不了小巧但挺立的乳峰绮靡的风情，还有徐仁宇炽热的视线。  
陆东植心里暗骂变态，身体却不自觉地因为视线的注视燥热起来。  
白天跟他一起起床的徐仁宇，就跟五年前那个高中生一样，亲自动手做早餐，等着他醒来。只是他再也不掩饰自己贪恋的眼光。  
“我什么时候才能回去上班？”陆东植沉不住气问。  
徐仁宇沉默了一阵，望着陆东植问：“叔叔想要什么时候去上班呢？”  
这语气仿佛十分尊重陆东植似的，他气绝：“今天我要回家，然后就回去上班！”  
徐仁宇一脸暧昧地说好，但又随口提了一句：“那叔叔就把身上的吻痕藏好，不要被别人发现喔。”

陆东植只好去买了几件高领衬衫，用了徐仁宇的卡，因为对方开车把他送回家，但又不肯马上把手机和钱包还给他。  
只是陆东植看到衣服上的标签牌暗自咬牙肉疼，他不确定徐仁宇给他买的所有新衣服他的积蓄还不还得起。  
他皱眉咬牙的动作让徐仁宇心情大好，连专卖店的店员都快被他温柔的笑容融化了。


	7. 7

（11）  
回归工作岗位的生活并没有陆东植想的那样顺利。他离开了一星期，小组内部要攻克的项目到了收尾处，之前的进度和关键点身为组长一概不知。陆东植只能开小组内部会议听组员汇报进度。  
天气依然逐渐迈入炎热夏天了，陆东植的高领衬衫纽扣依然扣上了最高那颗。他为了赶早高峰，跑出一身汗，单薄的衬衫透出低下汗衫的影子，那胸乳都有点醒目了。  
徐仁宇路过小会议室玻璃窗外，看见了陆东植久违的工作身影，不禁驻足观望。曹郁真不明所以地也停下脚步，她只看到一个四五人的小型会议，徐仁宇却眼尖地捕捉到两个盯着陆东植走神的组员。  
“这两个人叫什么？”徐仁宇手指着一男一女道。  
“啊，我不太清楚这两位职员……”曹郁真努力回忆还是没有什么印象，她跟随徐仁宇从大韩调任到这个公司之后就没接触过资产管理的组员。  
“每月业绩非公司前5%的话优化掉。”徐仁宇冷冷地丢下一句话走了。  
曹郁真一头雾水地应承，心里十分困惑两个员工被炒的原因。

徐仁宇听完陆东植的汇报后，没有像以前一样交代其他任务或者提出意见。他探出身子，手上捻着纸抽里抓来的一张纸巾，细细地给陆东植擦汗。  
他一边擦一边心疼道：“这些工作都不是什么大问题，叔叔应该在家好好休息的。这下把自己折腾很了中暑了怎么办？”  
说着就去解开衬衫的扣子。  
陆东植疲惫地瞪了他两眼，就随他去了。结果这人擦着汗还要把手伸进衣服里去，拨弄两下乳钉，陆东植生气了，抓着徐仁宇戴着名表的手说：“住手，现在在上班呢！”  
“叔叔知不知道有人上班的时候盯着你的胸部看？”徐仁宇一脸哀伤地说。  
陆东植理了理变得凌乱的衣领，听到青年恶毒的发言惊诧不已。“我真的很痛心，恨不得把他们的眼睛都剜掉。”  
“这怎么能做这种事呢？！看两眼又不是什么大事。”  
“所以，为了以后不让这种事发生，我给你买了内衣，这样就没人看见叔叔胸前鼓起的小乳包了。”说着不知道哪里变出一只黑色的纸盒，打开盖子是件粉红色的半杯蕾丝胸罩。  
“这……变态！”陆东植脱口而出，他话音刚落就被徐仁宇按倒在皮沙发上深吻，衬衫的纽扣也被粗暴崩裂。徐仁宇手捧着陆东植的胸廓，大力地揉弄那对乳钉，陆东植又痛又痒眼角红红地落了泪。

那天晚上徐仁宇将要进入叔叔因为反抗抑或是情动而变得粉红的身体时，徐仲贤打来电话把徐仁宇叫去吃饭，陆东植只好穿着那套蕾丝内衣拢着衬衫和徐仁宇的外套回家。他双眼泛红，咬着嘴唇离开公司，一路上总觉得有人窥视着自己。  
陆东植回到家就想洗掉一身汗水和徐仁宇的香水味。他三两下脱光上半身，发现两颗乳头都被玩肿了，那月光石乳钉沉甸甸的。他忍着羞耻，尽量不碰到敏感的乳尖，把乳钉取下。  
突然电话铃响，陆东植条件反射接通了。  
“喂？”他脱下裤子放水，电话那头的人呼吸突然加重。  
“叔叔在洗澡吗？”  
陆东植翻了个白眼，道：“又怎么了？”  
“想看叔叔洗澡……”徐仁宇的嗓音因为欲望而喑哑低沉。  
陆东植叹了一声，他忽然想起多年前那个洗完澡结实的肌肉在晨光下闪闪发亮的少年，现在成长为一个到处肆意散发荷尔蒙的男人，不知道应该庆幸还是后怕。  
“你吃你的饭去吧！”陆东植啪的一声挂了电话，泡进热水里。

就在陆东植觉得上了几天班，生活要逐渐正常的时候。社内突然传出一条新闻，说徐仁宇已经和之前订婚的女性完婚了。  
陆东植是冲咖啡的时候听到两个女同事讨论这件事知道的。沐浴在媒体灯光下的订婚礼办得其实不是很顺利，但好像顺了徐仁宇的意。所以完婚时就只请了两家的亲友秘密吃了一次酒就算了，由此可见徐仁宇多么注意保护女方隐私。  
陆东植不动声色地听着，他咬了咬牙端着冲好的咖啡回到自己的座位。网上果然有一些媒体也报道了这件事，还偷拍了两人在某酒店大门前坐车离开的模糊照片。  
“啊！”陆东植被刚冲好的90度咖啡烫到舌头。

（12）  
别人口中的“完美老公”徐仁宇给第三者陆东植打电话，一开口就是“叔叔这几天想我吗？”  
陆东植闷闷地回道：“不想。没什么事我挂了。”  
徐仁宇急哄哄地说：“叔叔不在身边我都睡不好了，今晚我就回来了，你就一点都不想见我吗？”  
陆东植嘴巴比大脑快还问他为什么睡不好，徐仁宇说：“因为想你高潮的脸，哭得可怜兮兮的，太可爱了，我就硬了好久睡不着……”  
陆东植直接挂了电话。他盯着电话发呆，因为再一次被牵着鼻子走而感到无奈。他思考良久，决定还是应该将事情认真地摊开来说。

他下了班就直接去了徐仁宇的公寓，一路熟门熟路地走到公寓楼下，心里还做着如何说服徐仁宇停止这段不伦恋情的心理建设。抬头却见徐仁宇的车开到了楼下，他下了车，绕到另一边去开车门。  
车上下来了一个窈窕淑女，妆容精致，挽着徐仁宇的臂膀，亲昵地凑在他耳边说话。  
陆东植浑身僵硬，不知不觉已经退到廊柱阴影里。  
那个女人就是和徐仁宇订婚的妻子。陆东植不自觉地摩挲着之前戴过订婚戒指的无名指，刚刚鼓起的士气渺无踪影。  
他不知不觉走到一个酒吧里，坐下，脑子混乱地顺着酒保的建议要了杯酒。陆东植空茫地看着形形色色互相勾搭的男女，看谁都像脚踏两只船的徐仁宇。  
一个男人靠了过来，他盯着不停给自己灌酒的陆东植问说是不是失恋了。  
陆东植点头说是，末了又生硬地说： “是我先抛弃他的！”  
男人觉得好笑，又问今晚需要陪你吗？  
陆东植听到邀请后抓着对方的后脑勺头发就亲了下去，口水糊了对方一脸。  
对方喜不自胜，搂紧陆东植的腰，沿着往下狠狠地掐了一下他的臀部。陆东植顿时有点僵硬。  
徐仁宇的抚摸总是很热烈，但是不唐突。这位猴急地直接抓着他屁股往自己的下身怼。  
陆东植犹豫了下，正想要不管不顾继续下去的时候，抱着他的男人突然被掀翻在地上。  
四周的人见两个男人打了起来，不禁围观看戏。  
陆东植失去依靠，跌坐在吧台边，他头晕脑胀地试图分辨远处混乱的人们。朦胧之中一个熟悉的怀抱靠了过来。

徐仁宇两拳打到男人跌坐在地上嗷嗷叫唤，还想再踢两脚被秘书拉住了，他说：“陆先生在叫您。”  
他扭头见陆东植红着脸望着自己，突然怒火就下去了一半。  
他抱着醉酒的人儿回公寓，陆东植喝醉之后非常闹腾，抓着他的脖子叨叨絮絮地骂他是个出卖灵魂的男人，两面三刀的花花公子，“不记得自己教过他如何玩弄别人的感情”。徐仁宇听得心情大好，只把手往叔叔怀里伸。陆东植却非常抗拒地把他脸往车窗边一推，大声喊道： “呔！你这渣男别动手动脚的！”  
秘书专心开车，什么都听不到。  
徐仁宇有点不开心了，他打算让秘书眼睛也闭上，就把嘟嘟囔囔的陆东植压在后座亲吻。吸着他通红的下唇时，又想起被秘书提醒跟踪陆东植进酒吧后看到的那一幕，他的叔叔在别人怀里旁若无人地和一个男人热吻。不由得想让怀里这人关在屋子里哭着不断高潮，好让他无力勾引别的男人。  
被扔到床上的陆东植脸颊晕红，毫无自觉地摸索着床单就要睡过去。徐仁宇解开他外裤，探进他下身触到一点点湿润的肉芽。早已情动的陆东植接着酒精打开双腿，“仁宇摸摸我……呼好舒服……”  
徐仁宇撸了两把陆东植的小肉棒，决定还是要给予惩罚。他把陆东植的皮带抽出来，手凉凉地在他平坦的腹部划动，就是不碰已经勃起的那根。陆东植伸手想要高潮，双手就被徐仁宇用皮带绑在床头。“叔叔真是个贱货。只要喝了酒谁都可以吻你，草你是吗？你是不是很享受那个男的掐着你臀部扭腰摆臀？！”  
“不啊，不啊……”陆东植慌忙摇头，他焦急地用大腿夹紧徐仁宇的腰，嘴巴里说出心底里的污秽欲望：“嗯……我要在上面……仁宇的……好大，塞进去很满，在上面用小洞吃进去……”  
光着上半身的陆东植今晚没有戴那对乳钉，徐仁宇有些不满。但他很享受从下而上的视野，因为这样可以看到叔叔胸前那对隆起的乳包，跟着屁股抬高坐下的频率抖动着，惹人怜爱又色情。  
“叔叔是不是看见我和那个女人在一起吃醋了？”徐仁宇忽然得到一个不得了的结论。“所以今晚在勾引我？”  
“才没有……！”陆东植屁股里的那根又大了几分，被欺负得湿漉漉的小洞吞吐十分吃力，害他浑身颤栗，抬臀的速度又变慢了。徐仁宇不耐地握着他的腰快速撞击他的穴心，“那就是叔叔是个想骑着我挤牛奶的坏蛋，要全身被射满牛奶才舒服……”  
陆东植咬了咬下唇，居然没有否认，他的脸涌动着情欲的红色，“屁股要吃仁宇的牛奶……”然后他望着身下男人野兽一样的笑容，迟疑着双手捏着自己的乳孔说：“这里也好痒啊……”


End file.
